History Strongest Magister Harry: Hogwart Alternate
by tamelessimagination
Summary: This was an idea that was running through my head. I might continue with it if the reviews are good. Also please read "History Strongest Magister Harry: Beginning" first before reading this little experiment.


History Strongest Magister Magi: Hogwarts Year 1

Chapter 1

In an ancient Japanese home with Tatami mats for the floors and paper walls lining the room sat a lone child in a sieza sitting position. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a fanciful suit for an eleven year old. The boy had his eyes closed and breathing in a slow and steady pace.

"It's time," A sweet metallic voice waken the boy from his meditation.

"Thank you," the boy said getting up. He bow very low a sign of respect to whoever who he was bowing to, "Ittekimasu (I'm leaving)."

"Harry-san," the voice said and Harry stood up and walks over to the door. "Daijoubu desu ka (Are you okay)?"

"Yes, Chachamaru-san," Harry answer the girl at the door. This girl was pretty and had green hair but the only off about her was the large earpiece protruding out of the side of her head like an antenna. Chachamaru was tall and had the grace of a noble lady.

"This transportation device will send you to England," Chachamaru said handing Harry a piece of tin can.

"Very conspicuous," Harry said eyeing the tin can.

"Europeans are strict about their policy in separating the Magical world and the Mundane," Chachamaru voice out.

"Thank you Chachamaru-san," Harry said taking the tin can.

"Your robe," She said unfolding a white robe that had a pretty large cowl.

"Thank you," Harry said and with practice ease he swung the robe around and put it on. "Where is Eva-sensei?"

"Outside waiting with the others," Chachamaru said and hands Harry his briefcase. "Shall we."

Harry nods his head and walk out of the room and onto the grounds. This house has been his home for so long that he couldn't believe he would leave it again. His family would enjoy drinking and playing games in this ancient house. Those memories were so much fun to reminisce and he wouldn't give it for the world. There was the kitchen where he learned how to cook Japanese food and then there was the practice room where he trained in Martial Arts.

"So this is it huh?" A tall red hair man said staring down at Harry with fondness.

"Hai, Negi-sensei," Harry said to his teacher of two years.

"Better not do anything stupid!" A long blonde hair girl said. She wore her frilly dress with an umbrella with frills on the edges.

"I won't, Eva-sensei," Harry said and gave her a bow.

"Just remember, those block heads are narrow minded and if you have to teach them a lesson you have my permission to crack some skulls!" Eva eyes darken.

"I hope it doesn't have to happen that way," Harry cautiously backs away from his magic instructor.

"And Harry," Eva said and her feature changes to that of a child. There was a tint of red adorning her cheeks. She moves forward and pull Harry into a hug. "I'm always going to be here."

"Thank you, Eva-sensei," Harry said wrapping his arms around Eva who felt so comfortable in his arms.

"AHHHHHHH!" Someone coed, "SOMEONE TAKE A PICTURE!"

Instantly the girl who teased Eva was on the ground with the largest lumps anyone had ever seen.

"That's what you get Asuna!" Eva glared at the down girl.

"Remember Apprentice! Train every day!" A Chinese girl put in and gave Harry a thumb up, "Then you could defeat me one day!"

"I will not let my training hamper, Ku-sensei," Harry smile up at the strong Chinese fighter he had been having trouble defeating.

"I'll be waiting," the resident ninja said.

"So will I, Kaede-san," Harry said and then turn to the green hair girl and bow to her. "Thank you for volunteering to take care of my house Chachamaru-san."

"It will be my pleasure," Chachamaru bows back and then Harry gave Chachamaru a hug when she straightens up. She gracefully took him in her arms and deep down she was going to miss him very much.

"AHHHHH Chachamaru!" Asuna said. In a flash she was knocked back down to the ground with another lump growing on her head.

"Harry-kun!" Ayaka the tall blonde girl in a very expensive dress said with tears flowing down her cheeks, "I will miss you so much!" She choked and immediately launched herself at the young child. She imagined his tearful reaction for being away from his surrogate big sister. All too soon while she was in the air Chachamaru karate chop her former Class President down to the ground with her body indented into the ground.

Harry chuckle at his friends behavior and he would miss them terribly.

"Ittekimasu," Harry said to his friends and teachers after steeling his resolve.

Everyone around Harry saw the tin can glow for a second and the next he was gone.

"Do you think he would be alright?" Kaede asks her friends.

"He's strong, he will make it through this slump in life," Negi said sagely.

"Look at you!" Asuna the red hair girl shot up and put Negi in a head lock, "Acting all wise and old, makes me wonder if you're a teen or not!"

"Asunaaaaaa!" Negi whined and got out of the headlock.

Harry felt the whirlwind of the magical device and found himself landing on a marble surface. He whips around and found himself in a large space with people popping next to him. This room felt underground and very old. The people around him wore robes and dresses that could date back in mid 18th century. Although Harry spots some who were wearing something a little bit more modern. He follows the signs that float above 'Arrivals'. The place he came to looks a lot like an airport customs. There were lines of people waiting their turns to go up to a whole line of booths.

"Next!" Harry walks up an open counter and the man looks at him and said, "Name?"

Harry looks up to a pretty chubby man. He wore a suit that would've been seen in a Charles Dickens play, 'A Christmas Story'.

"Harry Kousaka, from Japan," Harry answers and the man looked down at his paper.

"International Papers?" The man drones and Harry hand him his Passport and Magical License.

"A Magister Magi?" The man read and stares at Harry.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Don't get your kind here too often, usually you lots travel like a common muggle," the man said and hand back the paper after waving a stick over Harry. "You're clean and welcome to England Home of the Great Albus Dumbledore and the birth of Merlin."

"Thank you sir," Harry said receiving the paper back.

"Oh one more thing," the man said and ruffle through some papers, "Are you carrying in any foreign plants?" Harry shook his head. "Food?" Harry shook his head again. "One more question before I let you enter England, let see, pets?"

"My familiar Orochi," Harry said and Orochi lefts his head from Harry's white hood.

"A snake!" The man bellow and thankfully the hall were loud enough to muffle his screamed.

"Is there a problem?" Harry asks innocently and somehow the man saw his green eyes widen. Unbeknownst to Harry that action was called a puppy dog pout and it could be labeled as some sort of magic.

"Naa-Nothing," the man stammer and he couldn't get that beautiful image from his mind, "You're free to go, just make sure it behaves. OH here's some brochures on England and it's attractions also it tells where the magical spots are."

"Thank you," Harry said and left customs with a handful of brochures. It had the usual locations of attractions and where the historical monuments are. Then there was a law pamphlet that told him of how not to break the law and how not to be obvious of the mundane, called 'muggles' in England.

Harry made his way through a series of corridors and throngs of people to come out in an open hall. You could say this was the ground floor where the main entrance stood. He knew he was in the Ministry of Magic London branch and the capital building of England. There were throngs of people entering and leaving the underground building.

"Harry!" Someone shout out and he looks up to see a red hair girl wearing the same white robe as him

"Good afternoon Anya-san," Harry bow to the tall girl. She was tall around 5'7", petite and have a fiery temper from what he had experienced.

"Cut the formalities!" Anya said and led the way out of the underground building.

"Yes Anya-san," Harry reply and silently follow her.

"Listen Harry, England is a lot different than Japan," Anya began and brought Harry to a red telephone both. They enter it and it slowly began to lift up. "Here, they're more backwards than you think. You could tell by what they were wearing. Clothes from a hundred years ago and not to mentioned their mindset."

"I understand," Harry said and the booth came up in an empty alley.

"Take the robe off," Anya command and he did as he was told. She then pulled hers off and with a flick of her hand the robe disappears in her pocket. Anya wore a nice blue jean with a fitting red shirt. Harry's robe turned into a jacket. "Now you know the rules, no magic unless necessary and please keep a low profile."

"I understand," Harry said.

Anya or Anastasia Yurievna Cocolova was a childhood friend of Negi-sensei and now his tour guide. She was nice and seems to hate everything that has to do with Negi's female students but that wasn't Harry's place to say.

"Good! First stop, the bank!" Anya barked and led Harry through London.

He saw a lot of sights that he would love to take some pictures off. Then again they were pressed for time. So another half hour later he came upon a sight of an old tavern. This tavern was in the dark corner of London and it seems only a few people could see this place. They enter the tavern and it felt like he just steps back in time. The place was dark and poorly lit with people mingling in corner of the table or the next.

Anya and Harry thread through the crowd and exit to the back of the tavern and came to a wall. The older girl in front of him places her hand on the brick wall and slowly the bricks broke down the middle and recede to the side to show an alley.

"This is Diagon Alley, you could buy anything relate to magic here," Anya announce and look at Harry, "You could say this is the central market for England and yes there are other's throughout England but this is the closest as you could get to a Mall in magical world. Well, a strip mall is the most appropriate term. Whatever. Let's go!"

Harry passed several stores that people entered and exits. There were pet shops, cauldrons, wand shop, robes and a lot more he didn't get to see. Anya was in a bit of a rush and Harry didn't want to upset the girl who was kind enough to be his tour guide. They came to a white marble building and it read "Gringotts".

"Come on kid!" Anya barked over her shoulder and Harry followed.

When they entered the white stone building Harry was amazed at how big it was on the inside. Looking around Harry spots the fable Goblins working behind the desks as tellers. From what he could tell the currencies were made of gold, silver and bronze coloring. He wondered if that was real gold.

"Go on kid," Anya motion for Harry to go up to the next goblin.

"Hello, my name is Harry Kousaka, Teller Groback," Harry began and the Goblin in front of him quirked his eyebrows just a little, "I wish to do business with Gringotts. May I have your service?"

"What are you doing?" Anya gritted her teeth and seeing the goblin in front of her looking at Harry like a piece of meet. She march forward and whip Harry around and shot, "You don't say that to them!"

"I, Groback, Gringotts teller will offer my service but the price will be steep," Groback answer getting the girl to shut up.

"Your service may be valuable but my gold is more," Harry continue and face the Goblin in front of him, "I will only relinquish one Silver for your service."

"Ten silver because I'm feeling kind today," Groback shot in and gave a sneer.

"Three Silver and kindness is an act of weakness in Goblin culture does it not?" Harry snap back and they went back and forth until they came to only four silvers and two bronze. Groback had never been hackled so low and never had he been out witted by a human before. His peers will never let this down. The other Goblins were minding their own business but they heard Harry's hackle ability and thank the Creator that he didn't come to their counters.

"You drive a hard bargain," Groback snide and felt sweat dripping off his face. That emerald green eyes had never left his sight and it was so intimidating.

"Then we have an accord?" Harry asks innocently.

"We do," Groback sigh, "What can I do for you today?"

"I would like to convert my money to English currencies," Harry said and pull out an envelope, "I have one million yen."

"Approximately 85 Galleon," Groback states and point to a gold coin then he points to a Bronze coin, "This is a knut, 29 knut is to one sickle," he points to a silver coin, "and 17 sickles to a galleon the gold coin."

"I understand," Harry said memorizing the conversions and math. "It is acceptable."

"Ten galleon to open a vault and accrued interest of 0.25 percent yearly," Groback continues and then took the envelope. "Which would you like to have?"

"Both, two hundred pounds and thirty Galleons please," Harry said and Groback hand Harry several notes in British pounds and a bag of gold and silvers.

"Anything else I can help you with?" Groback said in a fast manner when he spots his manager walking up to him.

"Yes, this is another five million yen," Harry hand the envelope to Groback, "Put this in the vault please."

"It will be done, is that all?" Groback sweat a little more when his manager was only three arms length away but for the Bank teller it was right next to him.

"No, have a good day Teller Groback," Harry said and left the bank teller with his manager although he didn't know it.

"Harry what was that?" Anya asks seeing Harry done the unimaginable. "You just cut that goblin in half with that hackling."

"Goblins love the Bargaining game, especially the Bankers," Harry answer and walk out of the bank, "By stating the price of his service he could only be paid for the amount I bargained with. No matter how big a transaction or business and he only gain four sickles or 2 knut. So in the end I don't get hidden fees or such."

"Where did you learn all of that?" Anya asks surprised about this piece of news.

"History!" Harry answers.

For the rest of the day Harry explored Diagon Alley and observed the people that traverse through it. He had spotted several mundane in the crowd and they had their sons or daughters looking around in awe. Then he went into the bookstore and never came out of it until closing time. Anya had to drag Harry out of there by force and it looked pretty comical to see a teen dragging an eleven year old out of the bookstore.

Another week passed and Harry had soaked up the knowledge written in books about England from past to presents. He wasn't shocked by its rich history and lack their off in the modern times. There haven't been major improvements but there were several conflicts that could still be seen by every older citizen in Great Britain.

It was time for Harry to depart again and Anya flailed on the floor when he had to go. Apparently his cooking was the works of the gods and she couldn't let him go. Harry had to fight his way to the train station with Anya clinging on to his feet. The sight was amusing and it didn't really help Harry that much with his plan to board the train an hour before it would depart.

"Please stay with me!" Anya cried while on her knees, "Your cooking is soooo good!"

"I know," Harry groaned and stares at the older girl who was blubbering on the ground. Several onlookers were wondering what was going on. "Look if it makes you happy I'll send you some food."

"Really!" Anya said with sparks in her eyes and she shot up to her feet and extend her pinky, "That's a promise then!"

"Promise," Harry said and looped her pinky with his. "Ones a month."

"No twice a day!" Anya ground out.

"Take it or leave it Anya-san," Harry said with his stoic face.

"Fine!" Anya puffed and Harry boarded the train.

The Hogwarts Express was the only train to only go to Hogwarts. A school that teaches magic likes Mahora Academy and yet it only teaches magic related fields. He was to attend Hogwarts just like the letter had told him too. It wasn't like he wanted it but the reminder from Majeh gave him was enough for him to leave his home. The scarlet train was beautiful with many compartments full of seats.

Hogwart's Express departs from King Cross Station an iconic symbol of British history. King Cross was one of the train hubs spot for England. The crowds were thick for a morning rush and like Mahora Academy everyone was making their way off and on the trains. If Harry knew his history right, King Cross rail way station or London King Cross opened in 1852 and one of the United Kingdoms major backbone. It has a rich history that can never be replaced and it will continue to be part of England's culture. Also thanks to Chisame Hasegawa, Harry was told that there was a Manga depiction of King Cross Station in accurate proportion about a maid and a master set in 1890 called Emma. Thanks to the author, Kaoro Mori, the maid theme café had boom in Japan ever since this anime and manga aired.

Our young magister was making his way through a silent passageway to find an empty compartment. He came to a door and opens it. There he came face to face with a blonde girl in the middle of changing. She was facing up at Harry and her blue eyes stare up at him. She was bent down and in the process of putting on her skirts while only wearing her bra and panty. The girl's face flushed red and began to shake with fiery.

"My apologies!" Harry said suddenly and slid the door shut. From behind the door the girl screech an inhumane rage. As an only boy in Mahora School and in a girl district, he was used to seeing half naked girls and this didn't even faze him one bit. Then again his face was as red as a tomato tells a different tale. So he made his way to the back of the train and found an empty compartment. He settled in there with Orochi who kept around his neck.

Slowly the platform filled with students and parents bidding good byes. Ten minutes later they were off. The train ride was smooth and very brilliant idea to get the students to mingle with each other. Most magical students born in the magic world could've taken another faster way to Hogwarts and those who were not would have to take the train alone.

There was a knock at the door and Harry opens the door to reveal a bushy hair girl. She seems to be a little tired from dragging her trunk in.

"Hello, can I sit here?" She asks softly. She had here eyes cast down and didn't meet his also there was a large tome wrap against her chest.

"Please do," Harry said and got up, "Do you need assistance?"

"Yes," She reply with a hint of blush and barely audible.

Harry grabs the trunk and hoist it up and the girl stare with shock. Though she didn't voice her amazement it was obvious she was very amazed at his physical feats. The trunk had several heavy books and it was even hard for her father to carry it.

"My name is Harry Kousaka," Harry said and motion for her to sit down.

"Her-Hermione Granger," Hermione meekly said.

"Hermione? I see your parents are a Shakespearean fan," Harry chuckle and watched the girl blush. The girl nod and brought her large tome up to hide her flushed face.

They rode in silence and Harry also brought a book out as will. He was reading the British History and Hermione would glance at him from the trip of her book. She was a little curious about him and how much he likes books. She also noticed that the tomb in Harry's hands has several colorations of bookmarks, which told her that he had gone through the books more times than normal. She was about to voice her questions but closed her mouth not wanting to offend him.

Harry for his part memorized Hermione's features. She was fairly cute girl with bushy brown hair that has a mind of its own. Her large front tooth were an elephant in the room and Harry knew that was something she didn't like about it by the way she kept on putting her lip over her teeth. Then there were her brown eyes that would shoot up at him.

"Don't think about it!" Harry snaps and Hermione jumped in her seat and froze when she saw an emerald green snake looking up at her from the floor. "Sorry he's a pervert."

Harry reached down and grabbed the tail of the snake and brought him eye level. The snake was writhing in his grip and tried to get out of his grasps.

"Do you want me to put you in the box?" Harry threatens and the snake went limp. "Good now apologize for trying to look up her skirt."

Hermione squeal and slams her knees shut. Her face reddens with embarrassment and her voice lost.

"Red? That's all you have to say? You are so going into the box!" Harry snide and brought out a sizable box and shove his snake in there. "Now you behave or I'll ship you to Eva."

_Red? That snake saw my red underwear? _Hermione thought and her whole face flushed even further. The heat of embarrassment was getting to her so she shot up grabbed her stuff and left Harry all alone.

"Look what you've done!" Harry shot at Orochi who only smirks at Harry from inside the box. "You are so going home the next time I get a chance."

Several minutes later the door burst open and three girls barged in. Two were Caucasian and the other had African traits by her dark skin color. All three of them had identical smirks on their faces that would make any man questioned their sanity.

"Names Katie Bell!" Katie introduced.

"I am Alicia Spinnet," Alicia continues.

"Finally I, Angelina Johnson," Angelina boom dramatically, "Together we are the Gryffindor Sexy Chasers!"

"What do we have here? A cute first year in an adorable suit!" Katie said taking in Harry's attire. Instantly Harry was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, "You are so adorable!"

"Hey Katie let me see!" Angelina said and pull Harry from Katie's death grip, "Oh my, his long roguish hair pulled into a ponytail, his piercing green eyes, and his suit. It works I can't see anything wrong with it."

"Hi!" Harry scarcely says. Oh he was warned about the outgoing nature of British people. He didn't expect to be hug so blatantly as will as getting looked on like a model.

"Hey kid!" Alicia said and pulls the two back, "You're not half bad looking! Another couple more years and you would have to beat the girls off with a stick!"

"Tha-thank you," Harry said not sure if that was a good thing or not.

"OH MY GOD! He's so cuuuuute!" Alicia squeals and launch at Harry. She pulled him in to another crushing hug and at the same time spun him around.

"Hey girls what are you doing?" Someone said and saw Harry being hug to death by three girls, "Stop it! Stop it! You're going to kill the kid!"

"Sorry but he's soooo adorable, can we keep him?" Alicia said and prop Harry forward to show the red hair group of people. Harry's eyes were swirls and he couldn't focus very clearly.

"Oye, focus!" The group said and Harry's eyes did so. There stood two red hair twins with freckles on their cheeks.

"Hey kid! Hope our teammates didn't molested you too much," one of them said wiggling his eyebrows at Harry, "Most guys would give an arm for what you just went through, oh forive me, I'm Fred this is George!"

"NO, I'm Fred and you're George!" The other twin argues.

"Sorry, it's Friday isn't it?" The other said, "Okay I'm George and this is Fred."

"You're Fred and he's George," Harry said and points to their collars, "You have an F and G sewed in your shirt."

"So that's how mother seems to know who we are when she confronts us," George said in shock then he turns to Fred, "Change?"

"Righto brother of mine, later," Fred answer then said.

"No you can't keep him!" Both twins said at the same time and the girls groan.

"Unless he gets in Gryffindor!" Everyone chorus out at the same time and laugh.

"Well see yah kid!" George said, "Lots to do and people to see!"

"Yep, come on girls lets go!" Fred said and drags the girls out who was fighting to stay with Harry.

After the bustle and hustle from the un-expecting guests made him a little tired so Harry lie down and fell asleep. His eyes shot open and found the train to stop and dark out. He stood up and tap the wooden box that held Orochi and it vanish after the third taps. Orochi slowly slither into his sleeve and wraps around his neck.

Harry made his way off the train a spot a group of black skeletal horse with wings.

"Threstals?" Harry said softly and one of them trot forward and showed Harry's its side, "No I can walk thank you." The threstal gave a clicking noises and he relent. So he got on the horse and it began to make it's way up a trail. Off in the distance Harry could see the castles in the clear staring night. It was magnificent and the crescent moons milky light made the scene more magical.

The ride was nice and gentle although the threstals were very loving to him. Harry chuckled a little knowing that only those who saw Death can only see threstals, ironically Majeh was an embodiment of death or the afterlife. Thanks to him he had, for all intent and purpose, seen death. So if anyone would come around and see him they would see him floating in the air and riding an invisible horse.

The castle came closer and he finally got off the Threstal when he made it to the front door of the castle. It was huge and open so he made his way in. The grand entry was, well, grand. It was huge and had a several shot off of corridors and stairs. Torches lit the walls and the entry ceiling had several huge candle chandeliers. A roaring cheer came from down the hall and Harry followed the noise. Then he came to a door that seems to be the Great Hall. So he decided to change his jacket to be a white magister magi robe.

"Okay you can do this!" Harry said taking a deep breath.

"Oye you! What are you doing out here?" Someone screeched from behind Harry and he turns around to see an incoming man. He was skinny and very pale skin with his eyes bulging out. "Trying to muck up my castle!"

"No sir, I was just late," Harry began to explain but the man didn't feel like hearing his excuse so he grabbed Harry's arm at the same time pushed the door open and dragged Harry behind him.

"Professor I just found this miscreant attempting to muddy the castle!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Way to go first year!" Harry passed Fred who was giving Harry a standing salute.

"On the first day no less!" Harry barely caught George astonishment.

The Great Hall was big and had hundreds of candles floating in the air. The ceiling act like it wasn't there and showed the outside. He read it in the history book at one time but he didn't have time to marvel at the enchantments because he was being dragged to the head table where all the Professors and staff sat. In the hall there were four large rows of tables and each had their own banners. There were a lion, raven, badger, and snake. Underneath those banners sat the students and they were really looking at Harry with curiosity.

"What shall we punish him with?" The hysterical man said to the old man that was sitting in the middle of the Professor's Table. "Make him work till he can't take it anymore? Or maybe make him sweep the entire castle with a hand brush?"

"I'm sorry Argus, I can't give him any punishment," The white bearded man said.

"Headmaster, I know it's the first day but we should set an example!" Argus pleaded.

"I can't give punishment to the new Professor," The Headmaster said and Argus instantly released Harry as if he was ember.

Murmurs began to spread throughout the Great Hall.

"New Professor?"

"That kid?"

"No, he's joking."

"Ladies and Gentlemen let me formally introduce you to your new History of Magic Professor, Professor Harry Kousaka," The Headmaster announced.


End file.
